Tranquility
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: Book Two to The Chronicles of Blood series. Here Tatsumaru makes his comeback to finally get the Japanese throne that is his birthright and revenge on his father and younger brother Rikimaru.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_It has been four years since Tatsumaru disappeared and everything returned to normal._

_The followers that worked for Tatsumaru, went back to the things that they did before they first joined the shadow Hearts._

Abel Darkmoon: I went back to bring the High Priest in the local Russian Church.

Seymour Stones: I went back to learning how to be a good Priest and helping my clan in Moscow, Russia.

Yakatemaru Tenryu: I went back to Tokyo, Japan, chasing down my brother, Miyomoto, so I can get our father's sword back from him.

Hatake Sairuki: I returned to Leaf Clan in Japan to teach my students Sasuke Sairuki, Sakura Hakushi, and Kazuo Tomino.

Reigo Tenryu: I went back to fighting my twin brother, Keigo. I also went back to Phoenix Mountain to continue my rule as the Phoenix Leader.

Saikiro Fujikira: I went looking for Takashi Samakiri in China.

Orochimaru Zeldinsteine: I went back to leading the Sound Clan into the war with Leaf Clan.

Kimaru Ren: I am a Samurai teacher and I went back to teaching the young men of my village in Mongolia.

Ayame Yamanichi: I returned to my family in Okinowa, Japan. I was hoping to return to a normal life for a while. Though I do miss working for Tatsumaru.

Kikaku Tenyu: I went back to Russia to continue my rule as the Czar. I am still trying to have a daughter and I really miss my nephew Tatsumaru.

Takashi Samakiri: I went back to China to learn more about the game of Go.

Vladislous Dracula: I stayed with Tatsumaru and Myotismaru in Romania.

Myotismaru Lyon: I also stayed with Tatsumaru in Romania while he is planning his next move against his brother, Rikimaru.

Garland Yakushi: I went to Russia with Kai and because his Main Guard.

Jack Basco: I went back to Haven City to continue my rule as Baron. I really miss working for Tatsumaru.

Donovan Baker: I went back to searching for Kagewake with my uncle, while avoiding my sister Suki and my father, Fire Lord Troy.

Taikiro Li the Third: I went back to my keep in Japan to continue my search for any pack of Wolves, so I can learn more about my eye.

Kuja Takahashi: I went back to my father so I can spend time with my brother and so I can find a way to kill my father.

Ricy Ichigochi: I went back to Avalon to protect Prince Hajime from those that hate him.

Hajime Shiranui: I went back to Avalon to continue my rule as the Prince until I locate my sister and elder brother.

Masatsugu Gordon: I went back to China to continue my Samurai Training so I can become the greatest Samurai Master ever!

Hachi Sainiki: I went to Sand Clan to stay with the Kazikage's youngest son, Jared. I miss working for Tatsumaru…

Paul Yakushi: I went back to Sound Clan with Orochimaru, to learn his plans on how he is going to destroy Leaf Clan.


	2. A New Mission

Act One

Scene One

A New Mission

Tatsumaru is sitting on his throne, doing nothing at all. _I need to make a comeback and destroy the power of the Yin, my brother, Rikimaru and my father Tetsumaru, before my evil plans can go any further. Before I can destroy the Yin, my brother and my father, I must locate my followers._ Tatsumaru thought. Vladislous bows deeply as he speaks. Then he stands up straight again.

"What do you plan to do, Lord Tatsumaru?" Vladislous asked.

"My plan is to locate my other followers so I can be whole again, especially the man that bares my heart. The only problem is that I'm too weak to travel on my own to look for the others."

"Do not worry, my lord, Vladislous and I will be with you through thick and thin," Myotismaru said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Lord Tatsumaru," said Vladislous.

"Alright then let us go!" The three men leave the castle and head to Moscow, Russia.

End of Scene One


	3. A Crusnik and a Dragon

Scene Two

A Crusnik and a Dragon

Seymour and Abel, along with Kojima are standing in the Praying Chamber of the Russian church. Abel did not forget that he use to work for Tatsumaru, however, Seymour, on the other hand, did not seem to remember what took place in Russia four years ago. Seymour is now dressed in the robes of a fully trained Priest. Seymour looks up from his praying. "Father Darkmoon, do you sense a disturbance outside?" Seymour asked.

"I do sense something, but I do not think it is anything to be so worried about," Abel answered. Kojima is listening to them talk. Abel is currently busy in thought as Kojima speaks to him.

"Are you sure, Father Darkmoon?" Kojima asked.

_I wonder, could it be….?_ Abel thought. Kojima looks at Abel.

"Father Darkmoon, did you hear me?" Kojima asked. Abel looks at Kojima slightly lost.

"Huh…? No, what did you say?" Abel asked.

"Are you sure that the disturbance outside is nothing to worry about?"

"Oh, that yeah I'm sure about it! Do not worry, I have everything under control!" Abel said with a nervous laugh.

At that very moment the chamber doors open and three men walk into the room. Vladislous Dracula is an old Romanian man who is dressed in silky black clothes. His long black hair goes down to the middle of his back. He has very pale skin as if he has never seen the light of day. Vladislous is a vampire: but right now he is in human form. He also has on black leather boots that match the rest of his ensemble. Vladislous is about seven hundred years old but he looks like he is thirty. Myotismaru Lyon is, a Russian Vampire, he too is dressed in similar clothes to Vladislous'. Like Vladislous, he too, is in his human form. Myotismaru has pale skin and pale blue eyes. In his left hand he holds a red mask that resembles a bat. He is about five hundred years old, but he looks twenty. Last Myotismaru has long golden blonde hair in a ponytail at the nap of his neck. Tatsumaru Lee Tenryu is a young Romanian man that is also dressed in black clothing, but his clothes are the robes of the Romanian Church. He is a pale skinned young man of about thirty-two. He has black eyes and the symbol of the YinYang on his forehead. Tatsumaru is the current Court of Romania. Abel looks at the three men awkwardly.

_I wonder why Tatsumaru would appear like this so suddenly._ Abel thought.

"Who are you? You do not belong here!" Seymour demanded.

"I am Tatsumaru Lee Tenryu and I am the current Court of Romania."

"I am Myotismaru Lyon and I am one of the Court's two guards."

"I am Vladislous Dracula, the previous Court of Romania, and the current Court's second guard."

"That does not explain why you are here, though," Kojima pointed out.

"I am here for Abel Darkmoon and Seymour Stones," Tatsumaru said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know our names?" Seymour asked rather shocked.

"Simple, you use to work for me four years ago."

"Lord Tatsumaru, indeed you have finally returned. I thought you never would," Abel said with a nervous laugh. Kojima steps closer to Tatsumaru.

"How dare you accuse Father Darkmoon and Seymour of working for the likes of you!" Kojima said. Abel moves Kojima away from Tatsumaru, before he can do anything harsh.

"It is alright, Lord Kojima, I do believe I have something to tell you," Abel said. Abel literally drags Kojima away from Tatsumaru. Kojima looks at Seymour and Abel closely.

"What could you possibly tell me about Tatsumaru, Myotismaru, and Vladislous!" Kojima demanded.

"Four years ago Tatsumaru was causing an uprising here in Moscow. His house was not so far from the church. Tatsumaru was defeated, four years ago, by his brother and father. After that Tatsumaru disappeared, Vlad and Myo stayed with him in Romania and the rest of us went back to our normal everyday lives. We were supposed to go into hiding until Tatsumaru was able to come looking for us again," Abel said suddenly becoming serious before sighing. "And it seems that time has come at last." _I know what is to come next now that Tatsumaru has returned. We will continue our conquest for total world domination._

"What are you talking about, Father Darkmoon? You were here the whole time, or were you?" Kojima asked lost. Abel nods his head, quietly and simply says.

"Tatsumaru's downfall occurred here in Russia. I was able to go back and forth between working for Tatsumaru and the church. My loyalty was divided and as was Seymour's loyalty." Seymour FINALLY remembers what happened four years ago.

"Lord Kojima, I'm sorry to say it, but Tatsumaru is speaking the truth."

"This cannot be happening!" Kojima said gasping at the news.

"Oh, but it is and I'm liking it!" Tatsumaru said laughing with his Romanian accent. Tatsumaru slowly moves closer to Kojima. Kojima takes a step back and bumps right into Myotismaru. The Russian Vampire grabs Kojima's shoulders and holds him in place. Vladislous watched as Myotismaru moved behind the black-haired Priest while Abel was talking. "You shall make a nice meal for me!" Tatsumaru said baring his teeth. The YinYang begins to glow on Tatsumaru's forehead. Tatsumaru lunges for Kojima. However Tatsumaru was punched in the gut by Abel. The Prince of Darkness stops in his tracks and falls to his knees clutching his stomach. He gasps in pain as the world begins to spin around him.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I can't allow you to murder a Priest from my church!" Abel said. Tatsumaru looks at Abel with a confused look on his face before he passes into unconsciousness.

**Back of the Church**

Tatsumaru wakes up in a room that is deeper within the church. He stands up quickly and crosses to the door. At that moment the door opens and Abel walks into the room. Tatsumaru glares at him clearly pissed off. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME IN MY STOMACH?"

"I could not allow you to murder any of my Priests!"

"I WAS NOT GOING TO KILL HIM! HE JUST HAS SOMETHING I NEED, THAT IS ALL!"

"Yeah, and what is that?" Abel asked in disbelief. The YinYang glows once more on Tatsumaru's forehead.

"MORE POWER!" Tatsumaru sneered.

"But what about the curse your father put on you? And the curse your brother forced into your body?"

"It is simple while I was resting to regain my strength I figured out how to end both curses."

"How is that?"

"I HAVE TO KILL TETSUMARU AND RIKIMARU TENRYU!"

"Oh right…" Abel said. _I wonder is my employment to Tatsumaru worth the death of two innocent men?_ Abel thought confused. Tatsumaru reads Abel's thoughts.

"If you think Rikimaru and Tetsumaru are innocent you are very wrong indeed!"

"What do you mean?" Abel asked lost.

"You will see soon enough, I promise you that," Tatsumaru replied quietly.

End of Scene Two


	4. The Leader of Phoenix Mountain

Scene Three

The Leader of Phoenix Mountain

Reigo Tenryu is standing in front of a giant mountain: At his side is a young man that looks like he is a guard for Reigo, who so happens to be the leader of Phoenix Mountain. "Lord Reigo, are you going into the Mountain anytime soon?"

"Yes, but something is very wrong…"

"What could possibly be wrong?"

"Dark Magic, Toru, Dark Magic…" Toru and Reigo walk into the Mountain. As they near the Main Lobby they are greeted with the source of the Dark Magic; Tatsumaru himself. "What are you doing here, Vampire?" Reigo asked. Tatsumaru moves to stand half-way between the Shadow Hearts and Reigo.

"Oh, you mean you do not remember who I am?" Tatsumaru asked.

"My Lord, I will kill him if you want me to," Toru said.

"No, he has a captive."

"Who could he possibly have?"

"He has one of the Maid Phoenixes."

"Oh." Tatsumaru goes to Abel and takes his captive from him. The hungry Vampire lifts the helpless girl into the air by her throat.

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" Tatsumaru asked baring his teeth.

"Yeah, why?" Reigo countered. Abel moves to Tatsumaru's side.

"Because if you don't answer Tatsumaru truthfully, he will kill the girl," Abel said sympathetically. Tatsumaru lowers the girl just too where her feet barely touch the floor then he tightens his grip on her neck just enough to draw blood. At the sight of the blood Reigo gasps in horror and anger. Tatsumaru lowers his mouth to the girl's throat and bites her through this he gains the Phoenix form at last, then he throws the girl's body to the ground.

"Now, Phoenix, do you still dare not to remember me?" Tatsumaru asked.

"I am sorry, but I still do not remember who the hell you are!" Reigo said emotionlessly. Tatsumaru gasps in pain as the new power spreads through his body.

"Gee, Reigo, so you really do not remember being with me when my downfall occurred four years ago. It was you who brought me to safety, so I would not get injured anymore by Rikimaru and Tetsumaru Tenryu," Tatsumaru said sadly. "Do you not remember this?"

"Do you not remember any of us?" Abel asked seriously.

"Of how you always protected Lord Tatsumaru from danger?" Seymour asked. The pain in Tatsumaru's body decreases gradually and he stands up straight once more.

"Of how you always knew what to do in times of trouble?" Vladislous added.

"Or did you forget in the last four years?" Myotismaru finished.

"No, I still do not remember what you men are talking about…" Reigo said still not remembering. Tatsumaru moves to stand directly in front of his grandfather. He touches Reigo's left cheek with his right hand.

"You're the only one who knows my deep dark secrets…" Tatsumaru whispered.

"What secret is that?" Reigo asked.

"That I'm bisexual…" Tatsumaru whispered in Reigo's right ear. This triggers Reigo's memories to a great degree.

"Tatsumaru is that really you?" The Dark Master moves back to Abel's side once more.

"Yes, the only thing is I have grown older and somewhat taller." Reigo walks past Toru and stands in front of his grandson.

"So what is your plan for total world domination?" But before Tatsumaru can answer, Toru runs forward drawing his sword in the same process. Toru attacks Tatsumaru, the Dark Master dodges the first attack but is stabbed in the back by Reigo's long sword. The blade goes through Tatsumaru's body completely. With what little strength he has left, the Dark Master pulls himself off the blade and turns to face Reigo.

"… Why…?" Tatsumaru managed to say. Tatsumaru falls to his knees, and then his body falls flat on the ground and a pool of blood forms around his body.

"REIGO!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU HAVE KILLED US ALL!" Vladislous yelled.

"I-I did not mean for this to happen! I was trying you stop Toru from attacking him!" Reigo stammered. Seymour pokes Tatsumaru with the butt end of his staff.

"Lord Tatsumaru, are you alive?"

"No… I'm dead. OF COURSE I'M ALIVE, YOU FOOL! NOW GET ME OFF THE FLOOR!" Tatsumaru said through gasps of pain. Seymour and Myotismaru work together and lift their master off the floor. Tatsumaru looks at the wound in his stomach.

"Reigo, you do know I cannot die, right?" Tatsumaru asked and Reigo nods. "Then why the hell would you bring out your sword and attack me?!" Reigo looks at the wound and notices it starts to heal.

"I was not trying to attack you; I was trying to prevent Toru from…" Reigo's voice trails away as he realizes that Toru is placing his sword next to Tatsumaru's throat. Myotismaru and Seymour allow Tatsumaru to stand on his own. He is still standing in the pool of blood.

"You really think that, that mortal blade will kill me, hmm, Phoenix?" Tatsumaru asked without moving.

"How did you know what my Race is?" Toru asked rather shaken.

"It makes no difference now does it?"

"No. But do you think you can free yourself before I remove your head?" Toru asked suddenly bold. At the moment in which Toru proceeded to do as he said he would, Tatsumaru disappears before he can, and Toru ends up cutting his own shoulder he gasps in pain and utter surprise. Tatsumaru is floating above Toru.

"You see I did free myself before you could remove my head," Tatsumaru said to Toru. Then he looks at Reigo. "Come, let us go before your Guards come and see what has taken place here." Tatsumaru lands in front of Toru.

"Who are we looking for now?" Reigo asked nodding his head. Reigo follows his master and the others. Tatsumaru faces his small group of followers.

"Your son, Kikaku Tenryu and Garland Yakushi," Tatsumaru answered. Together they leave to continue Tatsumaru's quest to find his other followers.

End of Scene Three


	5. The Czar and the Guard

Act Two

Scene Four

The Czar and the Guard

Kai and Garland are walking towards the Throne Room of the Russian Palace. "Garland, you know now that you are My Main Guard you work for me and me alone," Kai said.

"Yeah… I know," Garland said looking off. Kai stops walking and looks at Garland who has stopped a few feet behind him.

"Who are you thinking of?" Garland looks at Kai.

"Our old master, Tatsumaru…" Kai glares at him sharply.

"Garland, come off it already! Tatsumaru is dead! He died four years ago after being murdered by his father!" It is at this moment when Kai and Garland walk into the Throne Room that Kai walks right into his father. Kai steps back and looks at Reigo.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Kai asked. Reigo glances at the others behind him.

"The time has come again, my son," Reigo answered. Tatsumaru is sitting on Kai's throne with his legs crossed at the knee.

"So you thought me to be dead?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Well, yeah…" Kai answered slowly.

"Do you not remember this… if I die then you and the others die along with me being of which our souls are connected, therefore you are basically my other souls! Remember that…" Tatsumaru said as he stands up and appears directly in front of Kai "…the next time you decide to say that I am dead! Do you understand me?" As Kai nods his head a group of Kai's guards come barging into the room. George Harusaiko is at the head of the group. George looks around the room until his eyes come to rest on Tatsumaru.

"So this is the trouble-maker," George said before he looks at the others. "You had better clear out of the way, because this could get kind of messy." Myotismaru and the others look at Tatsumaru to gain permission to move closer to the door and safety. The Dark Master nods his head briefly, never taking his eyes off of George. Everyone including the other guards move closer to the door—leaving Tatsumaru and George in the middle of the room. George draws his sword.

"Are you trying to cause trouble here, Demon?" George asked.

"Ah, you think you can challenge me to a battle?" Tatsumaru countered.

"Well, of course, Demon! Your tone does not frighten me!"

"And besides I am not a Demon at the moment, I am a Vampire," Tatsumaru said calmly.

"TO WHAT DOES THAT MATTER?" Tatsumaru draws his left handed sword and readies himself for the battle ahead. George attacks first. The Dark Master blocks the attack with difficulty. Tatsumaru jumps back as George attacks again. Both of the Dark Master's previous wounds open and gushes blood.

_He's faster than I thought, for a mortal anyway. I need to dispose of him quickly if I am to survive this fight. And there is only one way to do that!_ Tatsumaru thought while dodging continuous attacks. Tatsumaru laughs evilly as he puts his right hand on the now open wounds. Tatsumaru has a dull purple light surrounding his body. Through this he changes his form. He begins to grow wings that look like those of a bat; his canines grow and become razor sharp—protruding his lower lip. His nails grow long and pointed at the tip. He grows fur that covers his entire body. A third eye opens on his forehead right where the Yin Yang is located. Tatsumaru's eyes glow bright red, he also grows a tail and his toes transform into three claws and a forth claw grows from the heels of the Dark Master's feet. Tatsumaru had successfully transformed to his Devil form. Tatsumaru takes flight and hovers above George; he does not attack the human though he is tempted to.

"Come out, come out, where-ever you are!" George said looking for Tatsumaru in the air. Tatsumaru lands behind George and folds his wings.

"Do you really think you can kill me with that Mortal blade?" Tatsumaru said and laughs quietly, closing his eyes in the process. While Tatsumaru is laughing George makes his move, he runs forward redrawing his sword as he charges at Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru does not sense the coming attack in time and is cut across the chest. With the amount of blood that comes from all three of his wounds, Tatsumaru is unable to maintain his Devil form. The young Dark Master turns Human once more, his left hand on part of the wounds. Tatsumaru stares at George in complete disbelief.

"How did you manage to attack me without my noticing?" Tatsumaru asked in utter shock. Myotismaru is staring at George as well.

"Lord Tatsumaru, you were laughing when he launched his attack, therefore you did not sense it until it was too late to do anything about," Myotismaru said. Tatsumaru licks the blood off his fingers.

"I see. I am going to have to fight carefully with this one…" the Dark Master said lightly. Tatsumaru stands up and sways slightly; he almost falls down again when Reigo and Kai catch him quickly. Kai allows Reigo to take hold of Tatsumaru. Then Kai walks forward until he is half way in between Tatsumaru and George.

"There will be no more fighting, do you understand me?" Kai said.

"But my lord—"

"DO NOT 'MILORD' ME! YOU DO AS I SAY! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Kai snapped. George glares at Tatsumaru with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, my lord, I understand…" George said meekly.

"Good," Kai said calming down. Kai turns to face Tatsumaru; he stares at the multiple wounds for a moment before speaking. "Tatsu, are you alright?" Kai asked concerned.

"I'm alright. I just need to be bandaged up so the wounds do not bleed anymore…" Tatsumaru said painfully.

"Kai lay him down slowly so I can bandage him up," Myotismaru said as he takes out bandages.

"Okay, Vlad, give us a hand, please," Kai said with a nod. Reigo, Kai, and Vladislous lay Tatsumaru down gently. He has fallen into unconscious due to blood loss.

_I see my chance to kill this Vampire, but I cannot, because I do not have the heart to do so, while Kai, my lord, is tending to him. I have always been a fan of fair fights, and the Vampire cannot even defend himself because of his wounds. Therefore just this once I will allow the Vampire to escape with his life…_ George thought. George stands up, grabs Tatsumaru's sword as he puts his away. As he passes the group, he looks at Tatsumaru while the ShadowHearts tend to his wounds. _I now realize that Tatsumaru is not really a bad guy. He is just a young man trying to make it in the world._ George taps Garland's shoulder to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Garland asked looking up. George hands him the Dark Sword.

"This is your Master's sword, is it not?" George asked. Kai looks away from the sleeping Tatsumaru.

"Yes, George, that is Tatsumaru's sword, but it is laced with Dark Magic. How in the world are you able to hold the sword without hurting yourself?" Kai asked as he takes the sword from George.

"Well I—I was trained in the Dark Arts so I will be able to track down, Vampires, Demons, Devils, and the other Dark Creatures in the world. But I suppose Tatsumaru is not truly evil after all," George stuttered. George turns away from the small group of ShadowHearts and heads for the door, but Abel catches his wrist to stop him.

"We are going to be here for a while so maybe you can teach me how to handle a sword," Abel said laughing nervously.

"Sure, I will, Father Darkmoon." Together Myotismaru and Vladislous pick up Tatsumaru and bring him to Kai's private chambers so he can rest and heal. Everybody tends to things around the palace.

End of Scene Four


	6. A Dark Cousin Comes

Scene Five

A Dark Cousin Comes

Tatsumaru opens his eyes very slowly. _I wonder where I am._ Tatsumaru thought. Tatsumaru tries to stand up, but his wounds still ail him. Despite this knowledge Tatsumaru stands up and his wounds begin to bleed. Ignoring the bleeding Tatsumaru heads for the door and opens it. He walks through the hallway in search of those he has found already As Tatsumaru finds his way to the kitchen, he runs into Abel, who is preparing lunch. Abel looks at his young charge.

"My lord, what are you doing out of bed so soon?" Abel asked.

"We are leaving…" Tatsumaru said not answering Abel's question. Tatsumaru gasps in pain as he realizes he has reopened his wounds. Abel looks at the Dark Master's wounds.

"Lord Tatsumaru, you have reopened your wounds," Abel stated.

"I already noticed that and besides, I will heal little by little as we gain my other followers." Tatsumaru eases himself into an empty chair. Kai, Garland, Seymour, Reigo, Vladislous, and Myotismaru walk into the kitchen to talk to Abel and find Tatsumaru in the kitchen as well. Seymour jumps at the sight of Tatsumaru's ghost-white face.

"Lord Tatsumaru, what are you doing out of bed so soon?" Seymour asked. Tatsumaru ignores Seymour's question.

"We are leaving, now!" Kai notices the commanding tone and chooses to ignore it.

"But you have not healed yet, Tatsumaru!" Kai protested. Tatsumaru looks at his uncle.

"No kidding. But you will do as I say or I will have to end your life right here and right now, am I understood?" Kai backs away.

"Yes, I understand." Tatsumaru looks at Seymour.

"Seymour, see if you can find some food for our journey." Seymour bows deeply.

"Yes, my lord." Tatsumaru looks at Vladislous and Myotismaru.

"You two are to gather usable weapons that the ShadowHearts will be able to use against the Pure Ones." Vladislous bows.

"Yes, Sir." Myotismaru bows as well.

"Right away, sir." Tatsumaru looks at Kai and Garland.

"Find the location of Kuja Takahashi."

"Yes Tatsumaru," Kai and Garland said together. Tatsumaru looks at Abel and Reigo.

"Help me up, please, and change my bandages." The others leave to do what they were told. While Reigo and Abel work together to change Tatsumaru's bandages and then they help him to stand up and leave the Palace, where they wait for the others to return. Kai and Garland are the first to return.

"Tatsumaru, we know where Kuja is," Kai said. Tatsumaru us sitting with his back to a wall, he looks past his uncle and the others.

"As do I…"

"But… we… did not tell… you yet…" Garland said through gasps for breath.

"You did not have to. He is already here."

End of Scene Five


	7. The Un-Healing Device

Scene Six

The Un-healing Device

Kai and Garland turn around and come face to face with Kuja Takahashi. Kuja looks at Tatsumaru.

"I sensed you were stirring in Romania so I decided to help you locate some of the others.

Hatake: You see we are all here, now," Kuja said. Orochimaru, Saikiro, Kimaru, Kurosawa, Ayame, Takashi, Jack, Donovan, Taikiro, Ricy, Hajime, Paul, Masatsugu, and Itachi walk forward to greet Tatsumaru. Donovan looks at Tatsumaru's bandaged chest and stomach.

"It seems to me, you did not have an easy time collecting those you have already now did you?" Donovan asked as he touches the wounds with little pressure. Tatsumaru winces in pain. Donovan sticks his hand through the bandages.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Tatsumaru yells in pain. Donovan pulls something from Tatsumaru's wounds. Donovan looks at the device in his hand.

"Lord Tatsumaru, did you know you had a device in your blood that prevented you from healing your wounds?" Donovan asked.

"Rikimaru probably forced it into my bloodstream when I took the Chosen One's power from him…" Tatsumaru said while still in pain. Pain shoots through Tatsumaru's body and his eyes close tightly. Orochimaru looks at his master as he speaks.

"Your wounds, they are healing…" Orochimaru said slowly. Tatsumaru notices Orochimaru's sudden silence.

"What is wrong, Orochimaru?" Tatsumaru asked. Kai answers for Orochimaru.

"Your wounds are infected, because someone had dirty hands when he removed the Un-healing Device from your wounds."

"I didn't do it…" Donovan said feeling guilty. Donovan looks at the device in his left hand and then he looks at Tatsumaru's pain stricken face. "Oops sorry, Lord Tatsumaru…" The dark master cranes his neck looking for Kimaru.

"Kimaru, use your sword to reopen my wounds so they can be cleaned and then they can heal without any infections…"

"As you wish Tatsumaru." Tatsumaru lays flat on his back and waits for the Samurai to reopen his wounds. Kimaru lifts his sword above his head and then he brings it down on Tatsumaru's exposed chest, reopening the three wounds with one well-placed strike. With the amount of blood leaving his body, Tatsumaru loses. His body shudders once and then he lays still. Ayame and Saikiro turn away from the horrifying scene. Yakatemaru lifts Tatsumaru off the ground and carries him back to Kai's room. The others follow closely behind him.

**In Kai's Room**

Ayame is looking at his feet. "Yakate, is Lord Tatsumaru dead?" Ayame asked. Yakatemaru lays Tatsumaru gently on Kai's bed.

"I don't know, Aya, I am sorry." The ShadowHearts are about to leave the room when they hear a gasp from the bed. Tatsumaru tries to sit up, but Reigo eases him back down and then he looks at the slowly bleeding wounds.

"Jack can you use your healing abilities to heal Tatsumaru?" Reigo asked. Jack looks at Kai and Ayame.

"Yeah, but I am going to need help doing just that," Jack answered. Tatsumaru decides to use his own healing powers.

"Don't waste your time!" Tatsumaru snapped. Reigo helps him to sit up and holds him in place.

"My lord, should you not rest first before we head to Japan?" reigo asked.

"I will be resting while we travel there, do you know why?" Reigo shakes his head in answer. Kai is about to transform to his Angel form.

"Because I will be carrying him in my arms while I am in my Angel form and he is in his Human form," Reigo nods his head in agreement.

"That could just work," Reigo agreed. Kai transforms to his Angel form and then he picks up Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru lays like a baby in Kai's arms Together Kai and the others leave the Russian Palace and head for Tokyo, Japan and the Japanese Palace. Once there Kai and the others hide in Tatsumaru's Spire room, leaving the Prince of Darkness on the outskirts of the city.

End of Scene Six


	8. The Return of the Second Prince

Act Three

Scene Seven

The Return of the Second Prince

April 28, 1632, Morning

The Japanese Palace is in fact where Tatsumaru was taken after he was born to Tetsumaru and June Tenryu in Transylvania, Romania; this was almost thirty-three years ago. Tatsumaru left the Palace with Reigo when he was just nine years old. It had been the day of Tatsumaru's twenty-eight birthday that Tetsumaru finally located his son in Russia. It was also around this time that Tetsumaru found out how powerful Tatsumaru had become in the years he was missing. Tetsumaru, Rikimaru, and Jinn worked together to bring down the evil Vampire King, but could not kill him, because he is still family.

**Japanese Palace**

Tetsumaru Tenryu is, the current Emperor of Japan, and he is standing by his open window. As he is looking out his window he sees someone walking towards the Palace. It is Tatsumaru, fully healed and he is heading home at last. Tetsumaru heads downstairs in a rush to greet his son

**Outside the Palace Walls**

Tatsumaru is walking slowly as he gets closer to the palace. One is able to see that he is dressed in the robes of a Romanian Priest. He also appears to be Human. He is a pale-skinned young man of thirty-two. He has his long black hair tied at the nap of his neck. His bottomless black eyes never seem to falter from his castle home. Tatsumaru walks up to the castle door, but is stopped by the guards. "Where do you think you are going?" Kageyomaru asked.

"I am going into the palace," Tatsumaru answered calmly.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow that, I really am sorry," Juuyomaru said raising his sword.

"AND WHY NOT?!" Tatsumaru demanded suddenly angry. Kageyomaru pokes Tatsumaru in the chest with the handle of his sword.

"Because you do not belong here," the Lynx Demon said. Tatsumaru looks at the Spire beside the Palace.

_I remember when I was younger. I would always go into the Sinistre Spire and act as if it was my room. Tetsumaru was planning to give the spire to me for my twelfth birthday. However, I had left with Reigo before that time came._ Tatsumaru thought.

"We will not allow you to enter this palace, until we know who the hell you are! Am I understood?" Juuyomaru said. Tatsumaru looks off as he speaks.

"My name is Tatsumaru Lee Tenryu, the son of June and Tetsumaru Tenryu. I am the Second Prince of Japan; the unremembered Prince. The brother to Rikimaru, Jinn, and Inumaru Tenryu. I am Prince Tatsumaru! I…" Kageyomaru and Juuyomaru cut him off.

"You are telling Lies!" the Demon Guards yelled at the same time. Tetsumaru walks out of the palace from in between the two guards.

"He is not lying. Tatsumaru is my second eldest son. He has been missing for twenty-three years," the Emperor said to the Guards before facing his son. "Oh, Tatsumaru, I am so glad you are home at last!" Tetsumaru hugs his son. "Kageyomaru and Juuyomaru, thank you for your help."Tetsumaru and Tatsumaru walk into the Palace without anymore resistance from the guards.Rikimaru walks into the Main Hall to see who had come into the Palace with his father. Rikimaru looks directly at Tatsumaru_._ Rikimaru speaks to his father without taking his gaze of his elder brother.

"Father, you do know that is Tatsumaru right?" Tetsumaru stares at his son in disbelief.

"What are you saying, Rikimaru?!" Tatsumaru answers for Rikimaru.

"My brother thinks I am evil that is all Father." Tetsumaru nods his head in understanding. Tatsumaru smirks at his brother's confused expression.

"FATHER TATSUMARU IS NOT TRUSTWORTHY! AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT11 REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED FOUR YEARS AGO IN RUSSIA?"

"Yeah, that is when we defeated Tatsumaru…"

"Yeah, that is true, but people change and learn their lessons!" Tatsumaru said.

"Yeah, people change over time, but you sure as Hell did not," Rikimaru muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Rikimaru said. _Except the fact that you have been damned to Hell six times already._

"I thought so. Now go back to your training so that I may talk to Tatsumaru alone and catch up on lost times," said Tetsumaru. Rikimaru nods his head, then he leaves the hallway and heads back to the Training Room. Another young man walks into the hallway. His name is Yoshiyuki Tanaka.

"Prince Tatsumaru, long time no see!" Yoshiyuki said in a rather giddy voice before he speaks to Tatsumaru through telepathy. "Where have you been?"

"I have been traveling around the world and enjoying its beauty."

"Really? So now you decide to come back home after all of this time?" Yoshiyuki asked.

"I have only returned here to take care of some unfinished business," Tatsumaru said through telepathy to Yoshiyuki.

"What business is that, Lord Tatsumaru?" Yoshiyuki's mind asked.

"To kill my father and two brothers," Tatsumaru's mind answered.

"So what are you intending to do now that you have returned to the palace?" Yoshiyuki asked out loud.

"I am hoping to rest for a while and then catch up with my family," Tatsumaru said out loud.

"That is a wonderful idea, my son," Tetsumaru said. Tatsumaru turns away from Tetsumaru and winks at Yoshiyuki. Yoshiyuki smiles back at Tatsumaru.

End of Scene Seven


	9. An Unexpected Murder

Scene Eight

An Unexpected Murder

Tatsumaru is walking through the corridors of the palace looking for Rikimaru's room. Once he locates the room, he finds the door is closed. Tatsumaru opens the door very quietly without alerting his younger brother. Now with the door fully opened Prince Tatsumaru stands on the threshold, waiting for his brother to notice he is standing there. Rikimaru is lying on his bed when Tatsumaru has decided to come to his room. He hears the door open, however he does not move; because he is too busy thinking of a way to finally defeat his older brother. _He already took the Device out of his bloodstream, so now he can heal his wounds without a problem. Maybe I can find his Angel form and see if I can convince him to help me fight my evil brother._ Rikimaru thought. Rikimaru stops going over his plans in his mind, remembering that Tatsumaru can read peoples' thoughts. Rikimaru then senses Tatsumaru's Evil Aura. He quickly stands up and confronts Tatsumaru and looks him up and down.

"What are you doing here, Evil Count?" Rikimaru asked. Tatsumaru is now leaning on the doorframe. He is currently dressed in the royal robes of the second Prince of Japan. The robes are pale blue-green, light aquamarine to be precise. The under cloth, which can be seen through the light aquamarine over robe, it is a light sky blue. He is bare foot for some reason or the other. And he is wearing the crown of the second Prince, it is a gold crown with a single Bloodstone in the middle, and is surrounded by Sapphires and Emeralds. Tatsumaru looks at his brother admiringly.

"If I were you, I would not try to tell Father why I have returned here or else."

"Or else what, scaredi-cat?" Rikimaru challenged.

"Are you sure you want to challenge me?" Tatsumaru asked with a glare. Rikimaru is unaffected by Tatsumaru's taunt.

"Sure, why not?"

"Because you no longer bare the Chosen One's Power, therefore you're no longer protected," Tatsumaru said narrowing his eyes. Rikimaru searches his brother up and down for a hidden weapon.

"And I see you have come unarmed."

"Think again, dear little brother!" Tatsumaru said with an evil laugh.Tatsumaru takes out one of his Dark Swords and attacks his brother without letting him prepare himself.Rikimaru blocks the attack with difficulty. He notices Tatsumaru is only using one hand to fight.

_Something must be wrong with his left hand! But despite this his attack is strong._ Rikimaru thought. He looks curiously at his elder brother. "What is wrong with your left hand?" Rikimaru lowers his sword in thought. Tatsumaru attacks ruthlessly.

"Nothing—yet!" Rikimaru is unable to prevent Tatsumaru's thrust to the chest and is stabbed in the heart. Rikimaru mutters something to Tatsumaru before he dies.

"God damn you to Hell, you bastard!" Rikimaru cursed as he draws his last breath. Tatsumaru pulls his sword out of his brother limp body.

"I cannot be anymore damned than I am already." Tatsumaru lifts the sleeve of his robe up his left arm and cuts his arm off just below the shoulder. Then picking up the severed limb, he throws it outside and makes it look like an enemy Ninja. The Dark Master does not stop the flow of blood. "In a matter of minutes Father's going to check on Rikimaru and see this bloody mess and me missing my left arm…" Tatsumaru sits in front of Rikimaru's empty bed. At that same moment the door opens for a second time, it is Tetsumaru. He looks around Rikimaru's room and spots the body of his third son on the floor in a pool of blood, gasping slightly he continues to look around the room and spots Tatsumaru, who is missing his left arm. A pool of blood has formed around his body and stained his royal robes. Tetsumaru kneels beside Tatsumaru.

"My son, what has taken place here?" Tatsumaru decides to play innocent.

"I came in here to spend time with my brother, like I used to…" He said as he pretends to cry "… but when I got to his room, I found that he was being attacked by an enemy Ninja. Rikimaru was distracted by my sudden appearance and he was murdered…" He stops crying. "And so I battled the Ninja, while we were fighting my left arm was cut off, but none the less I killed the Ninja and threw him out the window without breaking it. I was unable to save Rikimaru though. I am deeply sorry, Father." Tetsumaru tries to calm Tatsumaru down.

"Don't worry, my son, you did just fine. Rikimaru will get a proper burial. Now we need to get you out of these bloody robes, get that arm cleaned up and wrapped, so that you can take a bath. Alright, Tatsumaru, stand up, come on." Tetsumaru helps Tatsumaru to his feet. Tatsumaru does not look at his father.

"Yes, Father, I completely understand."

End of Scene Eight


	10. A Glimpse from the Past

Act Three

Scene Nine

A Glimpse from the Past

One can see Tatsumaru at his family doctor, Zoe Momomiya. Zoe is tending to his missing arm. Tatsumaru is muttering under his breath as if casting a spell. Zoe is putting rubbing alcohol on the wound.

"Lord Tatsumaru, what are you trying to say?" the nurse asked.

"Arigatou… gozaimasu…" Tatsumaru muttered under his breath. She does not look up from her work.

"Say that again please Lord Tatsumaru." Tatsumaru looks at his wound as he repeats himself.

"I said 'thank you', for taking care of my wound. I mean when I was younger and…" He stops suddenly as pain spreads throughout his body. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" he gasps in pain. Tetsumaru walks into the room.

"I am sealing your powers," Tetsumaru said. Zoe backs away from Tatsumaru.

"My Lord, why are you doing this?" Zoe asked. Tatsumaru is still gasping in pain trying o resist his father's spell.

"Yeah, Father, why are you sealing my powers? Do you not trust me? Or do you think I killed Rikimaru?" The reminder of his son's murder snaps Tetsumaru back under Tatsumaru's spell. Tetsumaru stops his own spell, before it is complete. Tatsumaru falls to his knees in pain. Tetsumaru moves to Tatsumaru's side.

"I don't know what came over me. I am sorry, Tatsu." Tatsumaru remembers how Tetsumaru always called him by his nickname.

"It's alright, Father." It is at this moment that Tatsumaru's soul is purified, but only for that moment, and at that moment one is able to see some more of Tatsumaru's past.

**The Past**

One is able to see Tatsumaru when he is eleven-years-old, two years after he left his parents' palace to learn more about his Destiny, which was revealed to him by Reigo. In the distance one can see two men walking towards the bot. their names are Vladislous Dracula and Reigo Tenryu. Vladislous is the man that has seen to Tatsumaru's promotion to Count at this time. Vladislous and Reigo are both dressed in black so that they blend in with their surroundings. At this time Reigo does not have an Angel's wing protruding from his left shoulder. It was Tatsumaru who had cursed him with the wing in the first place. As the two men reach the boy one notices how pale they are, why that is, is not known as of yet. Vladislous looks at the boy hatefully.

"So Reigo, you have brought me another worthless boy to take my place as the Count of Romania? No doubt this child is one of the light. Reigo, you know how much I hate the light. Hmm… Do you know what I am going to do to this one?" Vladislous sneered.

"Kill him?" Reigo asked.

"Let me go home?" the boy asked scared. Vladislous narrows his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, Reigo, I am going to kill this worthless boy!" Dracula attacks Tatsumaru ruthlessly. Tatsumaru just stands there.

_That boy was supposed to dodge the attack and he did not. I told him Vladislous was most likely to attack him!_ Reigo thought hitting his forehead with his left hand. Vladislous' right hand hits the boy in the chest. He is able to feel Tatsumaru's heart, which at this time is calm and gentle.

"Vladislous, YOU DUMB-ASS IDIOT!" Reigo yelled.

"What's wrong, Reigo? This boy is of no use to us, so why not just kill him?"

"Because the boy is…" Reigo is cut short by a growl from Tatsumaru. A bright orange light surrounds the boy's body.

"What is happening to the boy?" Vladislous asked horrorstricken. Reigo pulls the Vampire's hand out of Tatsumaru's chest and then drags him away from the angry boy.

"The boy is literally the Nine-Tailed-Fox Demon, but the Demon will only be released when Tatsumaru feels he is in grave danger as you just put him in," Reigo whispers to Vladislous.

"Why did you just try to kill me without at least asking questions first? Do you even know who I am?" Tatsumaru asked angrily.

"And I am sure I do not care who the Hell you are, now do I?' Vladislous said with his Romanian accent. Reigo looks at the Count anger flaring in his green eyes.

"You may not care, but I do; now Tatsumaru is the second Prince of Japan as well as…" he whispers, "…the Dark Master of all the Dark Arts," Reigo said before whispering some more. "He has not grown into his powers as of yet and I brought the boy here to be under your care and training."

"What is the Dark Master of the Dark Arts?" Tatsumaru asked now calm again. Reigo looks at the boy fondly.

"You will find out soon enough. Good-bye Tatsumaru, my young Master," Reigo said. Tatsumaru looks at Reigo confused as he walks away. Vladislous moves towards the Prince and then he escorts him to Castle Dracula.

End of Scene Nine


	11. The Meeting

Scene Ten

The Meeting

The Sinister Spire, Japan 7:58 pm

One is able to see the Spire standing next to the Palace. The meeting is taking place at 8:00 pm. On the first floor of the Spire, one can see a giant cat statue in one of the two rooms, and know from this that Tatsumaru worships the cats, because they are his Messengers of the Night. The room next to the Room of Worship, one is able to see overflowing garbage can, and know from this that none of Tatsumaru's followers ever thought about taking out the garbage, except for Abel, when he's at the Spire. Moving to the second floor one can see a room that is full of men. These men are Tatsumaru's followers. The room itself has two images on the back wall with darts in them. Looking closer one is able to see one image is of Rikimaru, who is now dead. And the second image is of a young man named Miyomoto Tenryu, Kai's third son. Looking around the Meeting Room one is able to make out the faint figures of some of Tatsumaru's followers. Kai lights two to three of the lamps throughout the room using his fire as he is looking for someone.

"Do any of you know where Yoshiyuki is?" Kai asked. Yakatemaru grabs Yoshiyuki by his left arm and drags him to the front of the room.

"He is right here, Lord Kai, I mean Father," Yakatemaru said. Kai looks at his son.

"You saw Tatsumaru last, what is he planning to do?"

"Well, he said he is planning to kill both Tetsumaru and Rikimaru," Yoshiyuki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And did he?" Kimaru asked.

"I really don't know…" Yoshiyuki said looking ashamed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Jack yelled.

"TELL US THE TRUTH, YOU WORTHLESS BAG OF BONES!" Vladislous yelled.

"Yelling is not going to get the answer or solve this problem…" Abel said softly. Masatsugu sits next to Abel.

"I might know the answer to your question," Masatsugu said to Abel. Orochimaru looks at Masatsugu as he speaks.

"Yeah, right!" In that instant all of Tatsumaru's followers begin arguing except for Abel, Kai, Masatsugu, and Yoshiyuki. The noise is so loud that they do not hear the door open and then close again A cloaked figure walks to the front of the room and silence falls in the room. The cloaked man is standing next to Kai, Yakatemaru, and Yoshiyuki. The hooded man looks around the room.

"Do you want to know if Tatsumaru has completed his mission?" the man asked.

"But of course we do!" the ShadowHearts answered.

"Then I have the answer that you seek."

"Do you really?" Itachi asked.

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" the man asked slyly.

"Lord Tatsumaru?" Hatake asked. Tatsumaru removes his hood.

"Yes, it is me. And I have succeeded in killing my brother, Rikimaru. Now it is time to turn our sights to our next enemy." Seymour looks at his staff.

"And who is that?" Seymour asked. Tatsumaru looks at Kai expecting him to say something. Kai looks back at him as if waiting for instructions.

"What do you want me to do?" Kai asked Tatsumaru.

"I want you to find Steven and bring him here," Tatsumaru answered. Takashi looks around the room.

"Um…Lord Tatsumaru, before you arrived, a man named Steven said he works for you…" Takashi said.

"Where is Uncle Steven?" Tatsumaru asked.

"He is in your Thinking Room," Saikiro said.

"Do you want me to bring him down here?" Kimaru asked.

"Yes, please. He has the right to hear what I am going to say," Tatsumaru said. Kimaru leaves the room and goes up to the next floor in search of Steven Tenryu.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?" Orochimaru yelled.

"You and Yoshiyuki will go back to the palace and act as if nothing is wrong," Tatsumaru said narrowing his black eyes. Orochimaru lowers his head in shame and heads for the closed door with Yoshiyuki right behind him. Kai watches them go and waits for Kimaru to return with his brother. "In the meantime it is time I told you who my next target is." Kai looks at the image of his third son on the back wall of the Meeting Room.

_I was never close to Miyomoto, because he always rebelled against what I would say to him._ Kai thought to himself. The third is the next target. "Tatsu, is my son, Miyomoto, your next target?"

"No, Uncle Kai, Miyomoto is not my next target. My next target is none other than my father."

"Why your father?" Kai asked. Tetsumaru walks into the room unannounced.

"Yes, Tatsumaru, why me? What are you planning to do? After all you are the one who murdered Rikimaru," Tetsumaru said lifting Tatsumaru's severed left arm in the air and the ShadowHearts gasp in horror. Kai and Abel gag and turn away along with Saikiro and Ayame.

"Lord Tatsumaru, is that your arm?" Vladislous asked horrorstricken. Tatsumaru snatches the arm from his father's hand and reattaches it to its rightful place.

"Alas, I am afraid it is. I had cut it off after my fight with Rikimaru," Tatsumaru said in a low voice.

"So it is true…" Tetsumaru said close to tears.

End of Scene Ten


	12. The Fight between Emperor and Prince

Scene Eleven

The Fight between Emperor and Prince

"What is true?" Yakatemaru asked.

"That my Second son is evil…" Tetsumaru said crying.

"How late are you? Or did you forget that you were a part of my first downfall four years ago?" Tatsumaru said with a sneer. In his anger, Tatsumaru begins to transform to his Vampire form. Tatsumaru's nails grow long and pointed, his eyes glow bright red, his fangs grow long pointed and they protrude past his lower lip. The Dark Master's ears become pointed, and he becomes as pale as the full moon that is shining in the night sky.

"So you are a Vampire as well, you remind me of my brother, Lee. Let me guess you are a Demon, like Kai, a Human like Steven, a Devil like me, and an Angel like Riku…!" Tetsumaru said thoughtfully.

"Why bring up the names of my other forms? Are you afraid of something?" Tatsumaru hissed.

"I THINK NOT, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Tetsumaru said angrily. Tatsumaru tries to launch himself at his father, but is held back by Hajime and Ricy. Kimaru comes back into the room with Steven just behind him. Tetsumaru looks up at the door to see who came in. Steven Tenryu is a man of about fifty-three years of age. He is Reigo's youngest son. Steven has long brown hair and his eyes are always closed. He has four fine cuts on his left cheek, where his cat, Dusty, recently scratched him. The man is dressed in a simple purple shirt and dark blue pants; he is also wearing red sneakers. Steven looks at Tetsumaru and Tatsumaru. Steven looks back and forth between Tetsumaru and Tatsumaru.

"What is happening here?" Steven asked. Tatsumaru no longer is playing the innocent son.

"My father has figured out that I was the one who murdered Rikimaru," Tatsumaru said sneering. Tetsumaru glares at his son.

"And you will pay for his death with your own," Tetsumaru said. For the first time in his life, Tatsumaru actually feels sorry for his father, but the feeling only lasts for a brief moment. Tatsumaru and Tetsumaru continue to glare at each other, until the ShadowHearts begin to cheer their master on to attack his father. If not surprising enough, Tatsumaru launches himself at Tetsumaru.

"PREPARE TO DIE, TETSUMARU TENRYU!"

"I don't care what you call me anymore!" Tetsumaru sidesteps Tatsumaru's attack, and then he hits him in the back with the sharp side of the blade of his sword. Tatsumaru lands roughly on the ground in front of Steven with a long cut down his back. Steven helps Tatsumaru to stand.

"Make him pay for all of your suffering," Steven said. Tatsumaru ignores the pain in his back.

"Will do, Uncle Steven." Again Tatsumaru launches himself at Tetsumaru, but this time he leaves a trail of blood behind him. Tatsumaru also scores an attack to their own advantage, both men redraw their swords and stab each other. Tatsumaru's dark blade scores Tetsumaru's left shoulder, which in turn melts some of the skin away, and it also prevents any further use of the arm. Tetsumaru's sword on the other hand, scores Tatsumaru's dark heart.

_That attack should have killed him, but it did not. I do not understand what went wrong with my attack?_ Tetsumaru thought to himself.

_It is a good thing I removed my heart from my body long before this battle. _Tatsumaru thought. "I am sorry, Tetsumaru, but I will not die that easily. Do you know why? Or do you even care?"

"Why the Hell should I care what happens to you anymore?! You are no longer the innocent child you used to be…" Tetsumaru said through gritted teeth.

"You did not care about me even then," Tatsumaru said as he motions for Kai, Abel, and Steven to leave the Spire. "When I was a child of nine, I met my grandfather for the first time in my life." Steven, Abel, and Kai leave the Spire unnoticed. Tetsumaru's eyes widen in astonishment.

"How…? This is impossible! My father is dead. And he has been dead for over twenty years," Tetsumaru said shocked. Tatsumaru pulls himself off his father's sword.

"You are wrong, Tetsumaru, because it was your father that revealed my destiny to me at the age of nine." Tatsumaru's body is growing weaker by the minute.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE…!" Tetsumaru said still thoroughly shocked. Reigo steps forward some to speak.

"Is it really, Tetsumaru Haruzor, or should I say Tetsumaru Tenryu?" Reigo asked. Tetsumaru faces Reigo.

"How do you know my real surname? I erased that information when I changed my last name!" Reigo looks at his son.

"Did you ever think your father may still be alive?" Reigo motions for Tatsumaru to flee. The rest of the ShadowHearts leave the Spire, leaving Tatsumaru, Reigo, and Tetsumaru alone. Instead of leaving like his grandfather advised him, Tatsumaru goes to attack his father for a third time. Tetsumaru turns around in a flash of movement and stabs his son in the stomach with his sword. Tatsumaru gags as the sword pierces his flesh. Tetsumaru takes the sword from his son's body and drops it to the ground in order to catch Tatsumaru as he falls. Reigo watches from the edge of the room, and then he steps forward and lifts Tatsumaru's body into his arms.

"You murdered him; you killed the Second Prince of Japan and the Count of Romania."

"What do you mean, Reigo?"

"When I took Tatsumaru away from the palace, I took him to meet the Count of Romanina; the former Count, Vladislous Dracula."

"Why did you do that?"

"It is his Destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Tatsumaru is destined to bring peace back to the world."

"But he is dead…"

"Now," Reigo said. Tetsumaru shakes his head vigorously.

"No! No matter what you say, Reigo, I will not believe you! Tatsumaru was evil and therefore he deserved to die!"

"If you say so, Tetsu, if that is what you want to believe," Reigo said in a low voice.

End of Scene Eleven


	13. The Burial

Scene Twelve

The Burial

The Japanese Palace

12:00 Noon

One is able to see a gathering of many people, mainly those from the palace and surrounding areas.

Looking closer one is able to make out two bodies lying on tables. These bodies are being prepared burial.

Reigo is standing next to Tatsumaru's body he looks around the courtyard in search of Tetsumaru and find him talking to Abel.

_Within Abel's body I am able to sense my grandson's soul and heart. So Tatsumaru was able to remember where his father was going to strike first. With this in mind he transferred both his heart and soul out of his own body and into that of his closest friend and supporter. If this is so, then why did he not come to me instead? Maybe it is because he knew Tetsumaru would learn that his son's soul is within my body, and Tatsumaru did not want to put me in harm's way that's probably why he did not consult in me about his intentions._ Reigo thought to himself. Reigo looks at Abel again and notices he is walking towards him. He prepares himself for a long conversation. Abel is standing a few feet in front of Reigo.

"Lord Reigo, can I talk to you about something important?"

"Other than the fact, that you bare my grandson's soul and heart within your body?" Reigo asked narrowing his eyes. Abel nods his head and looks around a little embarrassed.

"Well you see, Tetsumaru is going to bury both Tatsumaru and Rikimaru here, right?" Reigo gives a slight nod. "But I think Tatsumaru's body should be brought back to Romania…"

"Why do you suggest that?"

"Well, because…" he said slowly before he whispers. "I bare Tatsumaru's heart and soul…"

"Did I not just say that a moment ago?" Reigo asked frustrated.

"Yes, but the thing is if we bring Tatsumaru's body back to Romania with us, we might be able to restore him to his own body in about two years and without a heart for his heart will still be in my body…" Reigo looks past Abel and at his son, Tetsumaru.

"That is fine and all, but what would Tetsumaru say about it?" Abel follows Reigo's gaze.

"I don't believe he would object to the idea, if we explain to him that Tatsumaru was the Count of Romania and should be buried in his own country."

"True. Go give it a try. I will wait here by my grandson's body," Reigo said with a nod. Abel walks over to Tetsumaru and tells him his idea for Tatsumaru's burial. Reigo is unable to hear the conversation, but from the look on Tetsumaru's face, he actually likes the idea. Tetsumaru looks away from Abel and over at his sons' bodies, he sees his father standing next to Tatsumaru's body. Then both men walk over to Reigo. Tetsumaru looks at his son's body.

"I will allow you to take Tatsumaru's body back to Romania, however, first allow one of my Priests to purify him, alright?"

"Alright, but why not allow Seymour to purify his body?" Reigo said uneasily.

"Why?" Tetsumaru asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because I trained Seymour from childhood as a Priest," Abel said saving Reigo. Tetsumaru doesn't press the subject any further.

"Okay, then. Find Seymour and have him purify Tatsumaru's body." Tetsumaru walks away.

"Why did you ask for Seymour to purify my body instead of one of my father's Priests?" Tatsumaru said speaking through Abel. Reigo gazes past Abel as he answers.

"Seymour is not going to do a Purification Spell on your body, but a Healing instead. Do you understand?"

"I do!" Abel said.

"I know you know, Abel, I was asking Tatsumaru!" Reigo said impatiently. Abel goes looking for Seymour Stones and finds him sitting on the steps of the palace. Seymour's staff is on the ground beside him and tears are streaming down his face. Abel has a concerned look on his face. Tatsumaru feels helpless for his friend. Orochimaru is standing in front of the closed palace doors.

"What is wrong, Seymour?" Abel asked. Looking closer to Orochimaru one is able to see tears in his eyes as well. "Why are you guys crying?"

"WE ALLOWED LORD TATSUMARU TO DIE!" Seymour cried. Seymour wails like an injured kitten. Abel brings both men to Tatsumaru's body. Seymour stops crying.

"What do you want me to do…?" Seymour asked.

"Do a Healing spell on Tatsumaru," Abel answered. Seymour heals Tatsumaru. The Dark Master's followers stay in Japan long enough to see Rikimaru's burial. The Priests have placed his body in a black coffin with gold edge-work. On the lid of the coffin is Rikimaru's name in big golden letters.

The gravestone says:

**Rest in Peace**

**Rikimaru Tenryu**

**1602-1632**

**The beloved Second son of Tetsumaru**

After the funeral, Reigo lifts Tatsumaru's body into his arms, then he and the rest of the ShadowHearts save a few leave the courtyard of the palace to make the long journey back to Romania. The journey itself takes about four weeks on foot. Sadly the ShadowHearts realize they will not make it in time for their master's thirty-third birthday. Not many of them know that Tatsumaru is still living within Abel's body. The others do not even know how close he is really to death except Reigo and Abel. Once in Romania, Reigo and Abel tell Vladislous and Myotismaru everything that happened and together the four of them prepare to restore Tatsumaru to his own body.

End of Book Two


	14. The Prophecy

Prophecy

_One is the Dark Master and one is the light Master._

_Two boys born under a mysterious prophecy._

_Two brothers will destroy the world's current balance, and later restore it better than before._

_Twins of Destruction and Twins of Restoration._

_Damnation and Salvation working as one to save the world._

_Light and Dark the perfect balance._


	15. Glossary

Glossary

Strength Curse – A curse put on Tatsumaru by his father, it will slowly kill him as he gains more power, also called a Doom Spell.

Healing Curse – A curse put on Tatsumaru by his brother, it prevents him from healing any of his wounds.

Phoenix Mountain – Home of the Phoenix Race

Chosen One – The one destined to bring Peace to Earth once more

Telepathy – Able to speak into another's mind without words.

BloodStone – A mostly clear stone with red in the middle

Arigato Gozaimasu – Means thank you very much in Japanese.

Purification Spell – A spell used to purify the dead before burial, performed by Priests.

Priest – A member of a church, can use healing spells.

Un-healing Device – as the name suggests, this device prevents Tatsumaru from healing his wounds.

Phoenix – A giant bird that inhabits Southern Moscow.

Bisexual – A person having sexual relations with both sexes.

LeafClan- a clan of trained Ninjas, and highly trained bards, & music note is their symbol.

SandClan – a clan of trained Ninjas and sand wielders, a gourd is their symbol.

Devil – the winged beast of Hell.

Angel – the winged creature of Heaven is closely related to the Paladin.

Vampire – the bloodsucking creature of Hell.

Demon – a creature of the night that lives in Hell and comes in many different races.

Human – a creature that trains in many different jobs.

Crusnik – a mysterious creature that can come as a Vampire, an Angel, and a Devil

Dark Arts – having anything to do with Dark Magic.


End file.
